Apel Kyunnie
by TyaWuryWK
Summary: Cerita kyu kecil yang kehilangan apelnya, Cast WonKyu,WonKyu Chibi story


" _ **APEL KYUNNIE"**_

Author : TyaWonKyu

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun,Choi Siwon

Other Cast : Eomma Cho,Cho Donghae

Genre : Family

Rate : K

"Mianhae kalau jelekk,soalnya ini ff debut pertamaku."

" **Happy Reading"**

"Catu..dua..tiga..empat..lima..enn...ehhh bukannya cemalam apel kyunnie ada enem?" Bingung kyuhyun setelah menghitung jumlah apel yang ada di depannya,lalu ia mengerutkan alisnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Eomma...Kenapa apel kyu hanya ada limaaa?" Teriak kyuhyun kepada sang oemma yang tengah memasak di dapur.

"Eomma tidak tau kyunnie sayang,kan kyunnie sendiri yang meletakkan apelnya di kulkas" Sahut sang eomma dari arah dapur.

"Huaaa... eommaaaa... apel kyunnie hilang catu" Tangis kyuhyun setelah tahu bahwa apel nya hilang satu.

"Aigoo.. cup..cup.. sayang,nanti eomma belikan lagi" Eomma cho muncul dari dapur dan langsung memeluk kyuhyun sambil membujuknya agar berhenti menangis.

"Aigoo.. kau kenapa kyunnie sayang?" donghae bertanya kepada adiknya sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan mengunyah sebuah belakangnya muncul siwon dengan beberapa coklat di tangannya.

"Hae hyung..! Itu apel ciapa?" tanya kyuhyun kepada sang hyung.

"Eoh apel ini? Hyung mengambilnya di kulkas,sasat hyung membuka kulkas hyung melihat apel yang sangat menggoda,ya sudah hyung ambil saja,kebetulan hyung sangat lapar" Dengan tenangnya donghae berbicara panjang lebar tanpa menyadari bahwa mata sang dongsaeng sudah berkacakaca.

"Huaaa... Eomma.. Hae hyung memakan apel kyunnie" tumpah sudah air mata sang dongsaeng.

Siwon yang sedari tadi menyaksikan percakapan antara hyung dan dongsaeng tersebut kini berjalan mendekati kyuhyun yang tidak berhenti menangis walau sudah di bujuk eomma cho dan donghae dengan berbagai hal yang ia sukai.

"Kyunnie sayang.. berhenti menangis nee,nanti imut nya hilang looo" Bujuk siwon,dan tangis kyuhyun berhenti seketika.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara hyung kesayangannya segera mendongakkan kepalanya yang ia tenggelamkan di pundak sang eomma,Dan dengan masih terisak kecil ia berjalan menghampiri siwon.

"Huhuhu.. ciwon hyunggg.. hae hyung mengambil apel kyunnie" adu kyuhyun kepada siwon setelah ia berada di pelukan siwon.

"Cup..cup..cup.. sudah,kyunnie berhenti menangis nee,lihat siwon hyung membawa apa?" bujuk siwon sambil mengulurkan coklat yang di bawanya tadi kehadapan kyuhyun.

"Coklattt..." Teriak kyuhyun saat siwon mengulurkan coklat yang ia bawa kepadanya.

"Gomawo ciwon hyung" seru kyuhyun sambil memeluk siwon.

"nee cheonma kyunnie,sekarang kita makan coklatnya nee"

Mereka kini tengah asyik mamakan coklat yang di bawa siwon tadi tanpa menyadari bahwa eomma cho kini sudah kembali ke dapur dan tinggallah donghae dengan wajah idiotnya. #upsss..sorry oppa.. :D

Kesal karena tidak di hiraukan,akhirnya donghae beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri siwon dan dongsaeng kesayangannya yang sedang asyik menikmati coklat yang siwon bawa.

"Kyunnie hyung minta coklatnya nee?" Pinta donghae kepada sang dongsaeng.

"Tidak boleh! Hae hyung cudah mengambil apel kyunnie,dan jangan dekat dekat kyunnie,kyunnie macih marah cama hae hyung" Tolak kyuhyun dan kembali mengacuhkan hyungnya dan memakan coklatnya kembali sambil sesekali menyuapi siwon.

Donghae yang kembali di acuhkan oleh sang dongsaeng memilih pergi ke luar dengan memasang wajah cemberutnya,dia sebal dengan dongsaeng nya yang imut apabila sudah bersama siwon pasti dia di acuhkan _. #kasian sekali kau bang fishy_ ^_^

"Uhhh lebih baik aku kerumah hyukkie saja" Gerutu donghae dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sahabatnya yang bersebelahan dengan rumahnya.

Dan sepeninggalnya donghae,kini kyunnie kecil kita sedang bercanda dengan siwon hyung nya,dan sepertinya ia telah melupakan insiden hilangnya sang apel yag ternyata di ambil oleh sang hyung.

"END"

Alhamdulillahhhh akhirnya berhasil juga buat ff,mianhae kalau jelek,bahasa tak beraturan dan lahh baru belajar.

Ok,sampai jumpa di ff ku selanjutnya.#insyaallah kalau ada waktu buat nulis ff.

"Jangan lupa Riview neee." ^_^


End file.
